memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Arrest
(Space) The USS Intrepid is at impulse speed on course for a planet with volcanos that are on the verge of eruptions, and the crew wants to see it in the meantime in sickbay Dr. Karen Loews is doing a check up on Captain Kira. (Deck 7, sickbay) Dr. Loews is scanning Typhuss with her medical tricorder as she looks at it. When was the last time you've had a vacation with Vedek Kira? Doctor Loews says as she closes her tricorder and looks at Captain Kira. Its been three months says Typhuss as he looks at Karen Loews. Dr. Loews puts the tricorder down and looks at him. Captain I am ordering you to take a vacation for the next six weeks you're dopamine levels are way up and your stress level is way in the red, and as for your blood pressure is off the chats you've been fighting this war non-stop take a break or do I have to relieve you of command to get you to take a vacation Dr. Loews says looking at him. All right, Doctor you win says Typhuss as he looks at Karen Loews. (Captain's quarters) Commander Madden is sitting in the chair in front of the desk as Typhuss is packing and giving the Commander things to keep tabs on. So where you headed sir? Commander Madden asked his CO. I thought I would go to Earth and visit my family says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Sir I just think that Doctor Loews is being a bit over reaction you've seem fine for the past week, and you've been looking forward to the eruptions since we've set a course for the planet Commander Madden says to Captain Kira. True, but Karen is the chief medical officer when it comes to medical matters she outranks me says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. (Deck 16, Captain's yacht) Commander Madden and Captain Kira are walking to the Captain's yacht, as Madden is holding a padd making a list of what Captain Kira wants him to do while he's away. Kira Nerys walks over to Typhuss with her bags. Captain anything else you want me to get done while you're gone? Commander Madden asked him. Commander, make sure you take some pictures of the eruptions says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Yes, sir see you in few weeks sir Commander Madden says as Captain Kira and his wife gets into the yacht. (Space, along the Cardassian border) The Calypso is bypassing a class-9 ion storm on its way to Earth. (Calypso, cockpit) Captain Kira is at work on the panel. I've not been to Earth since that whole incident with the transporter on the Defiant Kira says looking at Typhuss. Warning sensors have picked a Cardassian cruiser bearing 223 mark 454 says the computer as the cruiser comes into view. What the hell are the Cardassians doing here on the Federation side of the border? Kira asked looking at her husband who is shocked by it. I have no idea, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Computer, shields up says Typhuss to the computer. Federation shuttlecraft lower your shields prepare to be boarded for inspection says the Cardassian officer over the communications system. Typhuss hailed the Cardassian cruiser. This is Federation space, you can't do that says Typhuss to the Cardassian officer. Their charging weapons sweetie Kira says to Typhuss as she looks at the console read out. (Space, along the Cardassian Border) The Cardassian vessel launches a torpedo and it hits the yacht and electric surges around the hull of the yacht as the nacelles flicker and then shut down. (Calypso, cockpit) We've lost engines, weapons, and shields Typhuss Kira says as she looks at the console read out. Then two Cardassian soldiers beam aboard the yacht with their disruptors out. What is the meaning of this Kira says looking at the Cardassian officers. Typhuss James Kira you're under arrest one of the officers said to Captain Kira. On what charges? asked Typhuss as he looks at the Cardassian officers. Your superiors will be informed of the charges once we've got you in custody says one of the Cardassian officers. We are Federation citizens we demand to know what the charges are Kira says as she has her hand on Typhuss's shoulders. Move Bajoran says one of the officers that pushes her out of the way to grab Typhuss. I'm not going anywhere with you says Typhuss as he hits one of the Cardassian officers. One of the Cardassian officers stuns him.